Different Newtralized
by criticbro
Summary: This is what popped into my head during this part of Newtralized! Rated T because of reasons you'll get if you read. Slight pairing.


Different Newtralized Story (slightly)

The turtles climb up to where Donatello already stood giving him annoyed glances.

Leo sighs heavily, not wanting to waste time when they could be finding Slash and his new pal the Newtralizer.

"This better be good Donnie. What're we doing up here?"

"We are gonna listen in on everything Slash and the Newtralizer say!"

"While I was wrestling with Slash I slipped a spy-roach on him" he explains happily pulling out his t-phone which had a couple wires and antennae's sticking out of it.

"We'll be able to hear everything they're saying through my t-phone! Ehehehe, I know, awesome right? I'm smart" Donnie giggles nerdily holding up his t-phone for his brothers to see.

Raph slaps him on the back in a sarcastic congratulations almost knocking him over the side of the building.

"Nice. And here I thought you were just getting beat up."

"Yeah, well uh…I was multitasking" remarked after gaining back his composure.

They all turned to Donnie's phone which showed Newtrallizer fiddling with a Kraang laser, getting a good view from the spy-roaches spot on Slash's shell. The two larger mutants seemed to be another warehouse filled with Kraang tech and weaponry. Most likely where the Newtralizer has been staying this whole time.

Slash shifted.

"When are ya' gonna tell me what the plan is for wiping out Kraang, eh? Aren't I apart of this too, Brother?"

Newtralizer put down the Kraang weapon to look at Slash directly.

"Of course you are, brother. But my plan will come in time. All you need to know is that we head out at midnight to finish the Kraang and whatever else may stand in our way!" the oversized newt stated with a croak.

Slash didn't seem completely satisfied about his 'partners' answer, taking a step forward in the already cramped room.

"And what about afterwards? What about the humans?" silently conveying his uneasiness of the situation.

Newtralizer growled, narrowing his eyes at his so called 'brother' for questioning his perfect plan to destroy his enemies. Taking a step forward so that he had to look almost straight down at Slash to be able to look at him in the eyes.

"Are you really scared for those frail humans? Or is it you are concerned about the turtles you are so fond of?" he questioned, showing his teeth.

"What?! Why would I care about those guys? They're pathetic! They could never get the job done!" Slash exclaimed, not showing that he had lied.

The taller mutant tensed further, pulling closer to the other.

"I never asked if they could get the job done. I asked if you cared for those turtles. You certainly seemed close to the red-masked one. You have a past with him?"

The listening turtles all glanced at Raph who only narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"I used to know him… but he betrayed me for his brothers. I, uh…was kinda his pet turtle before I got mutated".

The other paused hearing this before bursting into a fit of deep croaks which the turtles could only guess was his form of laughter. Slash relaxed seeing the other mutant back up while regaining his breath back.

"That is truly pathetic to be the pet of such a fool!" he croaked.

Both Raph and Slash glared at the Newtralizer, offended.

"…Although I wouldn't mind being the pet of the pale one" he confessed smirking.

Slash looked confused for a minute before replying.

"Who, Donatello? The tall, purple-masked one?"

"Yes, he is rather voluptuous wouldn't you agree? _*croak*_" he replied giving a sultry smile.

Three of the four turtles turn to Donatello who had turned bright red and was staring open-mouthed at the video feed eyes wide.

"Yeah he's pretty cute with that gap tooth a 'his. Ya' shoulda seen him when I was living with 'em. I don't remember much, but I do remember Raph once left me in the bathroom after a bath er somthin' and I saw him in the shower. Man, his legs look even better wet", Slash purrs remembering it fondly.

Up on the rooftop, Donnie's eye started to twitch, and his jaw hanging lower and lower as the description went on.

"Hmmm maybe after we destroy the Kraang we could take him to-"

Before Newtralizer could finish what he was going to say Donatello turned off the video, and threw his t-phone on the ground before hitting it repeatedly with his bo-staff before taking out his hidden blade transforming it into a naginata, and slicing his now destroyed phone into even tinier pieces.

He did this repeatedly for almost ten minutes and his brothers were getting worried.

"Uhhh, Donnie? Why don't you just back-"

Ignoring Leo, Donnie picked up the pieces and throwing them over the side of the roof.

"We'll follow them to wherever they're going at midnight to stop them. But… _**We will never speak of this again**_."


End file.
